I'm Your Secret Admirer
by annieonmymind
Summary: AU/High School Ruby has a secret admirer, little does she know it's her best friend Belle, this poem is the last one Ruby gets which reveals her secret admirer's One
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is a one-shot, its completely unrelated to my another story _Granny's Diner _(Which by the way I will continue I'm working on it as you read.) All mistakes are mine, no beta this time. Enjoy and please review!

**Prompt**: **AU/High School** Ruby has a secret admirer, little does she know it's her best friend Belle, this poem is the last one Ruby gets which reveals her secret admirer's identity.

* * *

It had been a long day at school, and Ruby was looking forward to opening her locker. Every day for the past month she has been receiving poems and letters from a secret admirer. She desperately wants to know who it is, she even bribe her friend Emma with free food from her Granny's diner to find out who was leaving her all of these beautiful poems and letters.

Once she gets to her locker and opens it, a gold envelope falls out. She quickly picks it up, and sees it's from Belle. Now why would Belle of all people put a letter in her locker when she sees her every day? Immediately Ruby opens the letter and quickly starts reading it.

_Ruby please read this poem through, and once your done you can find me at the library where I'm waiting for you. _

_There's something I want to tell you_

_It's something that's not easy to say_

_It might be hard to listen_

_But please, don't go away..._

_Time has been our friend_

_But chemistry has been our marker_

_I know the odds are all against me_

_But I rather lose you trying_

_I know you don't know_

_But you've constantly turning heads_

_And before we became friends,_

_My head was one of them_

_I know you don't know_

_But when your back is turned_

_I admire your skin_

_My fingers ache to stroke your hair_

_My arms long to go around your waist_

_I know you don't know_

_But I am your secret admirer_

_Everyday I leave something in your locker_

_Whether it's a poem or a love letter_

_You don't know this_

_But I owe you a kiss_

_For each time you've smiled_

_I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you,_

_But I can't help the way I feel_

_I know the odds are all against me_

_But I rather lose you trying,_

_Fighting,_

_To make us something more_

_And the reason why is,_

_I know you don't know this..._

_I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: **Ella, this chapter is for you love! Message me and tell me what you think! Thanks for reviewing and motivating me to write another chapter:)

**A/N 2: **For the rest of my readers, enjoy! Please review! All mistakes are mine! (And for those of you who are waiting on a update on my another story **_Granny's_ Diner,** please be patient I'm trying to find the time to write a new chapter between homework and class.)

* * *

It had been forty minutes once Belle dropped off her secret letter inside Ruby's locker. Surely Ruby has made her poem by now? School ended forty-five minutes ago, and the library closed in fifteen. Belle would know closing the library was one of the perks of being the school's librarian's teacher assistant. Belle sighed heavily_, what if Ruby wants nothing to do with her now? How could she be so stupid? Why did she have to tell her?_ Belle got up from her desk and started to pack all of her things in her backpack. She, then, grabbed the library keys and rushed to the library's entrance, tears were running down her cheeks.

_"Belle?"_

Belle stopped at the stopped at the sound of her name. She met eyes with Ruby. Belle dropped the keys and her backpack slipped off her arm.

_"You came."_

Both girls stood there, eyes locked on each other. Finally Ruby she entered Belle's personal space and whispered,

_"Why?"_

Belle looked down at her shoes, feeling guilty; she started to ask herself the same question. _Why did she have to ruin their friendship?_ Then suddenly she felt a hand on the back her neck, she felt herself gently being pull closer, and then she felt Ruby's lips on her lips.

* * *

As soon as Ruby saw insecurity on Belle's face, she knew she had to do something. She had to let Belle know she felt the same way about her. _What better way to do it than with a kiss? _The moment her lips touched Belle's she felt her heart exploded. She had intended the kiss to be short and gentle, seeing as they had much to talk about. But once she heard a soft moan escape Belle's lips Ruby couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, pulling her closer, pressing their bodies together. Once granted permission, Ruby's tongue explored Belle's mouth. Belle's soft moans encouraged her even more. She grabbed Belle by the hips, pressed her against the nearest wall and shoved her leg between Belle's thighs. This movement elicited a loud moan from Belle's and Ruby was quite sure she had never heard anything so arousing.

* * *

_"Belle?"_

Mary Margaret called out for her assistant. She hoped to catch Belle before she closed the library. She had left her bag in her office, and had important documents to turn into the school's principal, Mr. Gold. She turned the knob to her office and saw it was locked. That was strange, the library was still open but not her office, well, at least she knew that met Belle was still in the building, she just had to find her.

* * *

** Do you hear that? Yup, that's the sound of my laughter! Yeah, I know, I'm evil. So I know what you guys are thinking...Why does Ruby ask Belle 'Why?' before she kisses her, and will Mary Margaret catch Belle and Ruby in action? How will this story end! Review guys and maybe I'll consider putting you guys out of your misery;) **


End file.
